Twolight Retake
by rainydayB
Summary: When Bella went to Forks, she wasn't the only one who went along. Meet Bella's twin sister Nicky. Slight OOC, very slight. But fun to write. R
1. A small but important favor

**AN: This Jasper is NOT the same person as Jasper Hale (aka Cullen vampire). Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**Nicky's POV**

Phoenix – a bright, sunny place where my mom had taken us thirteen years back, escaping the rainy town of Forks that Bells and I were born. Along the way, divorcing our dad, Charlie; she wasn't able to stand the thought that he would rather stay in the boring town then go to the big city with her.

Ever since, Bella and I had attended the Phoenix Private School. We weren't the life of the party, or among the popular crowd. We were just normal, and people had often referred to us as "the twins". But we were okay with that; we were each other's best friend and mom was our best friend too, until she met Phil Dwyer, a famous baseball player. She was nuts about him; suddenly, all her world revolved around Phil. It was "Phil this" and "Phil that" all the time.

Bella and I were happy for mom; she hadn't gone out with anyone since Charlie. But too soon, there wasn't enough time for us any more.

Rather than staying here and being a bother to our own mother, Bella and I decided to go and live with Charlie, just until we were eighteen and able to get a place of our own. It made us sad that we lost our mother like this, but we want Renee to be happy, and not having us around definitely gave her the chance of not feeling guilty, and to have more freedom.

We'd been planning on leaving for six months, ever since Renee's isolation. She was shamelessly approving of our plans, and she booked us a flight, gave us credit cards and ordered us brand new cars delivered to Forks using the money Phil had given her. She was awfully cheery, telling us to buy whatever we'd like, and she hoped we'd like the cars. We couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief.

Then Bella dropped her news; Jasper Williams, the most popular guy of our school had asked her out.

If you asked any girl at our school to use six words describing Jasper Williams, the answers would be almost identical. Handsome, sporty, smart, charming, rich and popular.

It was all love land at first. Jasper would spend as much time as he could with Bella. He stood up for Bella whenever girls chewed her out. He bought her whatever she wanted, not that she wanted much; Bella haven't been the type of girl that wants people to shower her with presents. Jasper got to the point of buying her something new from Tiffany's every week, ignoring Bella's angry protests and insisted that she should wear the jewelry, just so that he could see its beauty become dull compared to hers.

Bella was head over heels for him. She had often said – to girls who had stared at her with envious eyes and told her how lucky she is – that she didn't know what she had done to deserve him. And she was sure, that she would loose him someday.. It seemed extremely silly back then, but Jasper soon proved me wrong.

It turned out that Jasper had more than one girlfriend. He had another one in Seattle, and he goes there once every fortnight. The story was he had to visit his grandmother there. Worst of all, Bella was the last one to find out, after enduring a whole day of evil looks from jealous girls. Needless to say, Bella ended the relationship first chance she got.

But she wasn't over him; that became obvious as months passed, despite how hard she tried to hide it. She would pretend that he wasn't there when he was close, and she ignored him as much as she could. Yet she wanted to hear all the news about him, and I could tell she still cared for him.

I sighed. My sister hasn't been the same person since. She had lost weight, and she was shyer than ever.

"Nick?" Bella asked hesitantly as she poked her head into my room. "Can I come in, please?"

"Yeah Bells, of course." I looked around at my being-packed up room, for any spaces she could sit. "Just, make yourself comfortable where you can."

She let herself in, careful not to step on any of my stuff. "Thanks."

Her behavior puzzled me. My sister and I got along quite well, and although we are polite to each other, we're not that polite.

"So, what's up?" I put my bag of toiletries down, giving Bells my full attention.

"Nothing much, really. I was wondering if you can keep Jasper," she coughed uncomfortably, "a secret?"

"By a secret, you mean not tell anyone the real reason when the guys ask why they're being rejected by Bella?" I tried to put some humor into the situation.

"I doubt that would happen, but just in case, yes." She laughed lightly.

"Sure, anything for you."

She hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice broke at the end.

**BPOV**

I sighed. We were sitting at the airport terminal, and Renee was starting the "Happy speech" again.

"Now when you get to Forks, don't worry about money. Spend as much as you like! And go and check out the clothes; we didn't find much here that suited Forks, did we? And I think you'll travel much more comfortably this time. We booked you first class! That should make things better. And you girls will just love the cars Phil and I got you! When we saw them, we just knew you had to have them. Email me and let me know what you think of the cars okay? And you can email me anytime you'd like. Anytime."

By this point, Nicky could no longer look our mother in the eye while still smiling. She looked down, and her eyes were full of tears. I put my arms around her as I whispered "You can do this. Just hold on for a few more minutes. Let's end this right." She nodded.

Renee looked to Nicky and noticed the tears. "What's wrong honey?" she cried. "Is it stomach cramps? Or a headache? Do you want anything? What-"

Nicky quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, I'm fine. Really I'm fine.."

"Here Nick." I handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She dabbed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Renee pressed. "If its stomach cramps, I'm sure we can find a Starbucks for some hot chocolate."

"I'm fine." Nicky smiled reluctantly. "Hey look," she said, looking at the screen that showed information on departure. "I think we have to go."

Renee looked at it too. "Oh yes, well let's get going then."

Once we arrived at the check in gate, Nicky quickly hugged mom and said a quick goodbye before she went in, not looking back. I looked at Renee, and suddenly, she looked so disheartened.

"Don't worry about Nicky; she'll be alright. You have Phil now. Look after yourself." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks sweetheart. Have a good trip. I mean, have fun in Forks."

Not even I could hold it up much longer. "Thanks mom, bye."

The trip was peacefully quiet. Yet really annoying, because it gave my mind the chance to wander to the thoughts I didn't want to think about. Nicky and I were both stuck in our own thoughts, although I was sure that they were along the same lines.

How could she not have a clue on how we felt? And "have fun in Forks"? I thought sarcastically.

Little did I know, I was entirely wrong.

**AN:Review? I'll update. Promise. Chapter two is already written.**


	2. Hi I'm Alice

**BPOV**

We settled in quickly. Nicky and I shared a bedroom, because Charlie's house was a two bedroom that he bought in the early days of marriage with Renee. Those were the only kind of marriage days they had, the early ones. I sighed.

Charlie was alright, the same as ever, except with less hair and more stomach. He surprised us at the airport with two quick hugs; like me, Charlie wasn't the type that showed his affections.

I stared out of the window. The supposed-to-be blue sky was covered in a thick, grey blanket. It was like a cage that trapped me. Then I looked lower, and saw two cars that now belonged to me and Nicky. I knew nothing about cars; I was proud of myself for being able to tell the difference between Mercedes, Honda and Ford. But these cars looked sleek, and the interior was binge leather. I almost had a heart attack when I checked how fast the cars could go; did Renee and Phil think we came to Forks so we'd race cars at midnight? Or we'll join gangs? Maybe that's where the credit card comes in; so we can buy gangster clothes, I thought critically. Then I shook my head, ashamed of myself. Renee was just trying to make up.

"Well, while we're here, we may as well make the best of it." Nicky said as she walked into the room.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, fearfully of the answer.

"Renee was right; we do need new clothes." She grinned.

I groaned. Shopping.

"Besides," she continued, ignoring me. "I had just checked out Charlie's fridge. I honestly don't know how he survived these past years.. And unless you want to cook bacon and eggs for dinner tonight, we better go grocery shopping."

"Fine." We grabbed our wallets and jackets, and then we called Charlie.

"Hey dad, we want to go and get some food and look around, is that okay with you?" Nicky asked.

"It's fine. Where are you going and what time will you girls be back?"

"We're going to Port Angeles. It'll depend on the traffic, but around three hours."

"Alright, drive safe and have fun. But be back within four hours, alright?" Then he hung up.

"Okay that solves it," Nicky said cheerfully. "Let's use my car, I want to drive it."

"That's fine." Driving has never been something I enjoyed. Nicky likes it though.

**NPOV**

An hour later, we were in Port Angeles. Two and a half hours later, Bella and I had three bags – stuffed to the top – of clothes. I was also begging Bella for one more store. "Please? One more. I promise."

She signed in resignation. "Fine, but if Charlie asks us why we're late, you're doing the explaining."

"Yes!" I said happily as I dragged Bella into the shop. As I waited for Bella to come out of the changing room, a girl few inches shorter than my five foot four walked towards me.

She was pretty, yet her features weren't anything that would look good the majority of the human population. Her hair was cropped short and pointing in every direction, her eyes were gold, she was thin in the extreme and her skin was paler than me, the albino. "Hi," she smiled, showing rows of white pearls. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. You must be Nicky or Isabella Swan."

"I'm Nicky. How did you know my name?"

She laughed; the sound of tinkling bells. "I think the whole town knows about you two. You've been the center of talk for weeks now." Of course. The daughters of Chief Swan have finally come home. That would cause gossip. "Where's Isabella?"

I grinned. "_Isabella_ is changing."

Alice looked at the clothes I was holding. "Nice choice," she approved.

"Thanks."

Then Bella came out through the door. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella."

"Bella," Bells corrected with a shy smile. Then she glared at me. I smiled and poked my tongue at her.

"Well Nicky and Bella, I feel like we're friends already! Why don't we do some shopping together? Nothing brings girls together like shopping." Alice happily suggested an angelic smile on her face.

I laughed again at the look on Bella's face. "You may find, Alice, that in some cases, nothing separates girls like shopping."

"Why?" Alice asked her tone full of cautious curiosity. As if she already knew the reason.

"Because Bella here hates shopping." I laughed again at the look of horror on Alice's face.

Bella blushed. "That's one side of things, the other thing is, we need to get grocery shopping done. And we have," she looked at the clock on the wall "half an hour at the most to get that done and drive home. I'm sorry Alice; we would love to get to know you, but maybe today isn't the best time."

"That's fine, here's my phone number," she handed me a piece of paper, "and call me when you're available. Have a nice day girls." She smiled at us before she left.

"Bye Alice." Bella said. Me too, a second too late. But once again, that feeling she heard me was there.

**AN:** For those of you who's have doubt about Twolight; Retake, just letting you know, that Twolight; Retake's plot outline is similar to Twolight. Not exactly the same, but similar. How does that work for you all? =]

Review please. Can we try and make it to **6** reviews please before I update again? I've already written and edited chapter three. Thank you Kelly!


	3. The morning surprise

**NPOV**

Charlie was happy with his dinner last night. Bells and I cooked steak with mashed potatoes and a salad, and that kept him happy. I smiled; Charlie was so easy to please.

But half way through dinner he dropped the bad news. "School starts tomorrow," he had said, ever so casually. "So do you girls have all your things?"

I choked on the salad I was eating. "What?" I coughed, covering my mouth with my hand while staring at Charlie incredulously.

"Well, I think one day is enough to recover from your jet-lag." He said defensively, helping himself to another serving of salad.

"Um, it's fine. I think we were a little surprised. That's all." Bella said quickly, before I stopped choking.

"Good. Forks High School shouldn't be too hard to find; it's just off the side of the motorway. Reckon you'll need me to help you find it?"

"No, we'll be right." Bella answered.

That was pretty much the conversation for the night. Charlie wasn't a talkative person. Although I was annoyed at Bella, I was thankful that I didn't start an argument with Charlie. That was the last thing I needed; I was already on not-ok terms with my mother, and I didn't need the same with dad.

I yawned; it was six o'clock in the morning and I didn't sleep well last night. Renee starred in all of my dreams. But there was no way I'd tell Bella that; she would see right through the happy mask I was wearing ever since Renee's isolation.

The phone rang, and I was glad that it interrupted my flow of thoughts. I hurried over to answer it before it woke Bells; Charlie had already left. "Resident Swan," I whispered..

"Hi there, I was wondering if I could speak to Nicky or Bella please?" came from the speaker the melodic voice of Alice Cullen.

"This is Nicky,"

"Hi Nicky! How are you?" her voice was happy and chirper.

I smiled. "I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Good, good. I was wondering if I could come over. I know its horrible timing, but I really would like to come over." Her voice pleaded. I didn't understand why she wanted to, but somehow, I couldn't say no to that voice.

"Sure, have you had breakfast yet?" I may as well get that done.

"Yes, I've already ate. See you in twenty minutes!" And then she hung up.

The bacon was sizzling in the pan when the doorbell rang. I turned off the switch and hurried to answer the door.

"Good morning," Alice greeted me with a smile. She was dressed in jeans, knee-high black boots and a fashionable black coat, looking great, as always.

"Morning. Why'd you want to come over here?" I asked, smiling back.

"Well, I had trouble finding the school when it was my first day, so I thought you guys might want some help, just incase."

I smiled wider. "That's really nice of you," I told her. "Actually, we might need the help."

"That's good, I'm happy to be useful. Well, are you going to invite your navigation system in or not?" she joked.

My face felt warmer that usual. "Of course, sorry about that. Come on in," I stepped aside to let her pass.

"Thanks."

"Take a seat wherever you like," I said. "I've just got to fry the eggs. I'll be right back." I rushed into the kitchen, cracking the eggs at top speed. I was done within five minutes, my own personal record. Then I set up the cutlery, grabbed a granola bar and poured myself a glass of orange juice before I went back into the living room.

"That was quick," Alice smiled at me, putting her phone aside.

"Yeah." I finished the bar and was pouring orange juice into my mouth.

"Wow, someone's hungry."

I laughed. "I'm not usually this bad at table manners, it's just I've still got a few things to do. Example, wake Bells. That might take a while." We laughed together. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. But do you mind if I come along? I want to see your wardrobes!" she asked.

"Well, if you insist." I led her upstairs, and we went into my room. "Time to get up Bells! I cooked bacon and eggs for you." I said cheerfully as I opened the curtains and window. She groaned in response. "And look who's here? Alice is going to help us find our way to the school!"

That got her attention. She sprang up, looking around wildly. I bit my lips to hide my laughter. "What?" she asked.

"Good morning Bella," Alice said, smiling.

"Wow, uh, good morning Alice, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was lost when it was my first day of school here, so I thought you guys might want the help finding the school. Do you mind?" her answer was extremely polite.

"Not at all, uh, um, I just need a minute." Bella blushed as she got out of bed. Then she headed towards the bathroom.

Alice was going through my closet, occasionally making a small noise which I took as approval. Once she was done, she said, "You've got good taste Nicky."

"Thanks." I had already changed.

Bella came back, still dressed in her pajamas. "Hey Bella," Alice said, pouting slightly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Ok. What is it?"

Alice put on her charming smile. "I was wondering if you could wear whatever I pick out for you today. Of course I'll pick out normal things; I won't make you go naked or anything like that." Alice added quickly, seeing the look on Bella's face.

"O…kay… but why?"

"Oh nothing, I just feel like dressing someone up and since Nicky is already dressed, that leaves me with you." She said innocently. Then she went into Bella wardrobe, occasionally tutting.. After a few minutes, she picked out a pair of dark jeans, a pretty blue blouse that Bella always says is too formal for school, a red coat and brown boots.

"Okay, wear that please. I'm going to go downstairs," she announced.

"I'll come with," I followed her. "Can I get you anything?" I asked when we were seated in the kitchen..

"No thanks. So," she smiled suggestively. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Gah, don't mention that species." I joked.

She laughed. "I'll take that as a no right?"

"Yep."

"What about Bella?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"What, do you swing that way?"

She giggled. "No, no way. Just asking." She dropped the subject as Bella walked into the room.

"I feel like I'm going to a party." Bella complained as she sat down next to me and tackled her breakfast.

"What am I, chop liver?" Alice joked.

Bella laughed. "I guess not."

"Well there you go. Now, I have a big favor to ask you two," Alice said in a serious tone.

"What?" Bella and I questioned in unison.

"Would you- wait, I have to do this right," Alice cleared her throat theatrically. "Would you, Bella and Nicky, like to sit with me today at lunch?"

I giggled; so much for big. "Of course we will! You didn't have to ask."

Alice grinned. "Great!"

After Bella's breakfast, we grabbed our bags then we headed to the school, Bella and I in my car, following Alice's bright yellow Porsche. For some strange reason, I felt a wave of excitement flooding me as I parked my car next to Alice's.

**AN:** I love you guys! Well not in that way, of course. If there's any confusion with the story, go ahead and ask. And dear reviewers, can we please make it to **15 **reviews this time? I know it'll take a while, so that's why I asked for 15. It'll give me time to work on chapter 4. And Love and Since. =]


End file.
